Window Seat
by readingmama
Summary: Bella sits in her window seat each night and shares a book with the man across the street. But one night when she needs him the most, will he be there? Winner of the Most Unexpected Character in the Carlisle Uncovered Contest
1. Chapter 1

Pen Name: Readingmama

Title: Window Seat

Summary: Bella sits in her window seat each night and shares a book with the man across the street. But one night when she needs him the most, will he be there?

Pairing: Carlisle/Bella

Rating:M

A/N: Thank you to my beta Acrosstheskynstars who betas for me even when I only write once a year. You rock!

This fic is just a short one that I entered in a contest. It is complete and will be posting over the next couple of days. Thanks for reading.

The kettle clicked off and Bella poured the hot water into her cup, letting the tea bag steep for a couple of minutes as she went to change out of her work clothes. A pair of leggings, a long tank, and an oversized cardigan was her usual uniform after a long day. She picked up her tea, tossing the bag into the garbage, grabbed her latest book, and headed to the window seat on her second floor. Draping a blanket over her legs, she rested back against the large pillow and took a sip of her drink.

Snow had just begun to fall and she watched as the white flakes fell silently through the sky. The light next door was on and she wondered who her new neighbor would be. The sold sign had been taken down two weeks ago but she hadn't seen any moving trucks, likely having been unloaded while she worked. Bella smiled softly and picked up her book, enjoying another night adventuring into different worlds.

Bella found her job both challenging and ridiculous. She knew she wasn't curing cancer or anything important, but it was fun taking an otherwise plain looking model and turning her into something otherworldly with her brushes. Her friends all wondered how she could put makeup on the most gorgeous women in the world and still have her quiet confidence, to which Bella always replied, "I wouldn't wish their life on anyone. Most of them can't find someone who wants them for anything more than their image. I'm happy being plain."

Her response would earn an eye-roll because Bella was not plain, she was very pretty. Dark brown hair that cascaded down her back, a dainty face, and a slim build, her five foot four stature was the only thing that stopped her from being in front of the cameras instead of behind. Well, that and her lack of desire for it.

"How is painting me like a peacock and gluing feathers to my ta-tas supposed to sell vanilla?" Irina asked.

Bella laughed. "Don't let Mike hear you, he'll be explaining his 'vision' for the rest of the day."

"His vision are your ta-tas," Kate replied as she sat in the chair next to Irina.

"You're next," Irina warned.

"And you're going to be a chicken," Bella said with a giggle, causing Kate to groan.

Bella had worked with the two models several times, and considered them almost friends. They didn't go out after work, but while at work they had a great time together. They were also very familiar with their photographer, Michael Newton. He was one of the better photographers to work with, not because his work was great, but because he was one of the few that didn't get handsy with the models—or Bella, for that matter.

A knock on the dressing room door caused Bella to look up and the other girls to look into the mirror to see the reflection of who was behind them.

"Hi, Bella," Mike said, smiling. "Can I get an ETA on the girls?"

"Irina is done, Kate is going to take about an hour still. The feathers are not setting with the quick-dry glue."

"Okay, I am going to finish setting up the lighting with the stand-ins and then grab a coffee, text me when you're ready."

"Will do," Bella replied. And Mike left, closing the door behind him.

"Alright, Kate, lose the top and let's get you yellow."

The original application was the most fun for Bella, transforming the women into art, but then she had to stay on set all day for touch-ups, and this shoot required a lot. By the time the day was over, Bella had hoped to never see another feather again in her life.

"Come out with us tonight," Kate said as she wiped the last of her makeup off her face.

"I can't, I have another shoot in the morning and I'm bagged," Bella said, somewhat surprised that she'd been asked.

"Damn, if I worked as much as you do," Irina said wistfully.

Bella just laughed and stuck her brushes in her makeup kit, then pulled out the handle to roll the case. "See you ladies next time," she said with a wink. "Have fun tonight."

"Bye," the girls called out in unison.

When Bella pulled up into the driveway she noticed the lights on next door again. After changing into some comfortable clothes, she took her tea and leftovers and sat in her window seat. Her book sat there waiting for her to finish her meal, and she looked at it forlornly, wishing she had three hands so she could hold her tea and eat and read at the same time.

She found herself looking over to the house next door. The lady who had lived there before had been nice but Alice had been over almost every night for months before she got the hint that Bella didn't want to be her new best friend. It wasn't that she didn't like Alice, it was just that her job put her in the middle of so much commotion all day that by the time she came home, all she wanted was to decompress with her books.

Bella couldn't help but wonder if this new neighbor would be like Alice. Or maybe it was a family. She wrinkled her nose. Hopefully if they had kids, they weren't the screaming-all-the-time type. But she supposed whoever lived there had been there for a couple of weeks and she hadn't heard a thing.

Looking over again, she was surprised to see a man sitting in the window across from her. His eyes were lowered, and after a moment, Bella could tell that he was reading. He looked about five years older than Bella, but it was hard to tell through two panes of glass. What wasn't hard to tell was how attractive he was. He had such a strong jawline and golden hair that fell down almost to his eyes; she found herself doing something she had trained herself never to do in her line of work, she was gawking.

As if sensing her gaze, the man looked up, and Bella looked away, putting her dinner on the floor and then grabbing her book. She would have thought he would have looked away but when she checked, he was still looking at her. He smiled and Bella found herself smiling back. He held up his book and she laughed, holding up her identical title. He chuckled and they held each other's gaze for a moment before looking back down and losing themselves in their books.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella soon found her favorite time of day had become a favorite for a new reason. Three weeks passed, and while she still didn't know her neighbor's name, she knew his taste in books and that was even more important. He had given her recommendations and taken hers. They started each night with a wave and a show and tell with what they were reading. It was a few small moments of each day but it was somehow even more regenerating than what she needed hours of silence to accomplish before.

Sometimes she would get up and head to bed while he was still reading, and some nights she would be so engrossed that by the time she left the window he was gone. There was an ease to the routine that made her day a little bit happier.

The harsh beep of her alarm clock woke her out of a peaceful sleep and she found herself slamming the button a bit more enthusiastically than usual. She had been up late the night before reading and she wished she could call in sick to finish the last three chapters, but she knew she couldn't. She made three times more on a Black shoot than she did with any other photographer.

His higher wages didn't just come from his high-end ads, it also came from the fact that no one wanted to work with the prick.

Bella knew she would have at least two hours alone with the models before Jacob Black would show up. He had a team of people to set up the lighting. She had joked with Kate once that it was so he could start off the day by yelling because no one ever set it up right.

Bella was not looking forward to the day, Jake was a pill but he was also handsy and today was an all-male shoot, which meant she would have to be extra diligent keeping her ass against a wall.

"EEEEEE!" came a high pitched shriek, causing Bella to jump. "It's Bella! How's my favorite makeup artist?"

"Edward!" Bella said and kissed him twice, once on each cheek. "And Jasper!" She repeated the action with the man standing next to Edward.

The two men were drop dead gorgeous, chiseled jaws, firm pecs, and full mouths.

"No making out in the makeup this time!" Bella scolded them.

Edward and Jasper grinned at each other. "Guess we better get it out ahead of time," Edward teased and lunged for Jasper, who pushed him away, laughing.

"Later, loverboy."

"Okay, who's first?"

Gay or not, this was part of the job Bella really loved, two very attractive men in their underwear standing there as she slathered them in baby oil, what was not to love? Once both the men were in makeup and properly oiled, she sent them out to set. She added the things she would need for the touchups to her utility belt, not unlike a handyman would wear, and went out to the set.

The 'set' was actually a pool they had secured at a very swank mansion. The beach chairs were positioned carefully so that the boys and the pool would be in the shot. They both had their Ray Bans on for the shoot, the product they were hawking that day.

"Bella, you haven't been on my set for a while," Jake said as he walked toward her. She kept her front to him, knowing he was an ass man.

"Hi Jake, how are you doing? OH!" she said in surprise as he hugged her, his hand sliding down to right above her ass.

"You're looking really good," he whispered into her ear, the grease from his slick backed hair rubbing off on her cheek.

"Mr. Black," a timid voice came from behind Bella, causing Jake to release her.

"What is it…what is your name again?"

"Ben, sir, with catering."

"Oh, well then I don't need to know your name. What is it?"

"We need to know where you want us to set up the craft table."

Bella took the opportunity to escape and go and check on Edward and Jasper, making sure nothing was shining that wasn't supposed to be now that they were in the sun.

"Alright, Bella, get your sexy ass out of the shot, the day is wasting," Jake called, and Bella rolled her eyes and moved back behind the camera, earning a smack on her ass from Jake on her way.

"Triple pay, triple pay," she chanted to herself under her breath.

"What an ass," a quiet voice came from behind her. She turned to see that it was Ben the caterer again. "Why do you put up with him?"

"The worse the jerk, the better the pay…usually," she said plainly.

Ben laughed, "Damn, I'm still just getting my minimal wage."

"Well if he grabs your ass, make sure you demand more, too."

Bella found herself a comrade for the day. Whenever Jake got too close for comfort, Ben was there to get in the way. Bella was sure his catering company was going to be blacklisted, but she appreciated the help.

By the end of the day, she'd only been groped six times which was a record for a Black shoot, and she was calling the day a win as she packed up her case. She shouldn't have counted herself so lucky until she was in her car because just as she was about to leave the makeup room, she found herself pressed up against the wall.

"Bella," Jake said, breathing heavy on her. "I've been trying to pin you down all day. What do you say we try out one of the beds in this place?"

Bella put her hands on his chest and pushed. "I'm sorry, Jake, I'm not interested."

"Come on, you've played hard to get for the last three photoshoots we've been on. I've got better things to do than chase girls around."

Bella pushed again and Jake stepped back. He looked at her incredulously and shook his head, turning around and mumbling, "frigid, bitch," on his way out.

"Well now I'm going to need a shower," Bella mumbled to herself as she grabbed her roller case and headed out as well.

"See you later, Bella," Ben called as she walked by the catering van. They were all packed up and Ben was sitting in the driver's seat.

Bella gave a half wave, she was done with the day and she just wanted to be home and see what her neighbor was reading.

To make a bad day even worse, there was no neighbor in the window when she got to her seat. After rushing in the door and kicking off her shoes as it clicked shut, she didn't even change before going up to see if he was there. When she saw that he wasn't, she opted for a shower. Her hands felt incredibly smooth from all the oil she'd applied that day but her skin felt dirty.

She washed Jake off her skin with a purple loofah and some strawberry body wash. The sun had given her skin a pink tone and she found herself warm as the sun seemed to leave her skin so she opted for a nightgown before going back to the window seat. Picked up her book and walked to the sitting area and her heart dropped.

"What are you doing in my house?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I had to see you. After today…I thought."

"You thought what?" Bella said, trying to sound calmer than she was. Her heart was racing in her chest as she stared at the intruder. "That you would break into my house?"

"You left the door open, I thought you wanted me here," he said, and Bella noticed his hand twitching.

"You followed me home? Jeez, Ben. This is not the way to impress a girl. What do you say you just go now, okay?" Her voice was calm but her heart was pounding in her chest.

"But I watched him touch what was mine all day," Ben replied, his voice suddenly a lot stronger than it had been all day. The look in his eyes changed and Bella could see the true side of the man who she had counted as her savior all day.

Bella glanced over at the window, wishing to see her neighbor there and making a sound when he wasn't.

"Please, Ben, just go and I'll forget all about it, okay. I don't have to call the cops if you just go now."

"Bella," he growled and took a step forward. He wasn't much taller than Bella but he was strong. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

Bella screamed then, kicking and trying to tug again, but in her bare feet, she wasn't able to do much damage. Ben swung his free hand and slapped her hard across the face, the sting made her eyes water.

"Bella, don't make me do this. We are meant to be together."

Bella tugged again, her eyes still closed, and she found herself free and sailing toward the floor. She landed hard on her rump. Reaching for the first thing she could grab, she fisted her reading lamp and swung hard at Ben. The sound that followed made her wince as the metal connected with Ben's head, rendering him unconscious to the floor.

She almost found her breath before another man came running into the room. But this time she was unafraid as she saw her neighbor stand over Ben's body.

"Are you okay?" he called out?

Bella sniffled and nodded her head. "I should, I should call the police," she said in a daze.

"I called them on my way over. I saw through the window."

Bella nodded, still sniffling, her eyes not focusing on much. Her neighbor, finally sensing that Ben was indeed unconscious, stood up and grabbed her blanket from her window seat. She looked up at him but didn't say anything when he put the blanket over her naked legs.

The sirens didn't really register to Bella, but when the room filled with red and blue lights she found herself moving through the motions of speaking with the police and making her statement. Paramedics checked her over. Someone handed her a cup of tea and she realized that it was her neighbor. The cops were heading out and promised to be in touch.

When the last officer left, her neighbor smiled sadly. "I guess I should head out, you've had enough strange men in your house today."

Bella waited until he was by the door to answer. "Thank you," she said softly.

He looked back, his bright blue eyes haunted. "You're welcome, although I think you handled the situation perfectly without me."

As he opened the door, Bella called out again, "What is your name?"

"Carlisle," he said.

"That's an odd name." He laughed softly. "I'm Bella."

He smiled politely, not telling her that he knew her name from the numerous times the cops had asked him how he knew Bella and how he got into her house.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. I wish it'd been better circumstances."

"It was," she replied. "We met weeks ago, through our windows."

"That's true," he smiled.

"Uhm, Carlisle?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I know we don't really know each other, but, do you think you could stay for a while? I don't think I'll be sleeping and I don't really want to be alone."

"Sure," Carlisle replied and he let go of the door and slid the lock into place. "Do you want me to get some ice for your eye?"

Bella could feel the throbbing setting in now, she was not going to be able to see out that eye for a few days as it swelled shut.

"I might be off reading for a while," she said with a sigh.

"Come on," Carlisle replied, "Show me what you're reading. I'll read to you."

Bella curled up in her seat, the blanket tucked up to her chin as Carlisle read to her from her rocker. If Bella could see, she would be able to tell that he didn't look one bit out of place in her home. And for that night, she accepted that he belonged there, and after a chapter and a half, Bella fell asleep to the soft, deep tones of her neighbor's voice.

When Bella awoke the next morning to the sun shining in her face, instinctively she squinted and then winced as the pain pulsed over her cheekbone and eye. She turned away from the glare of the sun, and when her one good eye opened, she realized she was still in her window seat.

The night rushed back to her and the pain was replaced with the adrenaline reminder of what had almost happened.

"Carlisle?" she called out, not sure if she was hoping he was still there or not. She did a quick look around and found a note on her table.

 _I didn_ _'_ _t have a key and I didn_ _'_ _t want to leave without being able to lock your door. I went downstairs to give you some privacy._

He had written in large letters, knowing her vision might not be great, and Bella couldn't help but think what an extremely thoughtful gesture it was. She padded down the stairs, a hand on the railing for balance. Her body felt like it had been through the wringer.

Carlisle was sound asleep on the couch; he had a throw blanket pulled up over his shoulder that left his feet uncovered. He looked so peaceful and Bella didn't want to wake him, so she made her way back upstairs.

Standing in the bathroom, Bella looked at her face.

"Well fuck, makeup is not going to fix that." She was magic at her trade but there were jobs even too big for her. It was going to take at least a week for the swelling to go down enough to even try to put some cover-up on the bruise.

Bella locked the bathroom door, something she was not used to doing but somehow now felt necessary. She took a quick shower and then changed into a pair of leggings and a tunic. Feeling still too exposed, she threw a long sweater over the combo.

"Pull it together, Swan," she scolded herself before tying her hair in a ponytail and going back down stairs.

"Hey," Carlisle said softly as she landed on the main floor. He was up and the blanket was folded and placed back on the top of the couch.

"Hey," Bella replied. "Thank you, for last night."

"It was nothing. Can I get you anything before I go? How's your eye doing?"

"It'll be fine. The paramedic last night said nothing was broken. I'm okay, you can go. I'm sure you have places to be." Bella tried to give him a smile but her face hurt too much to move.

"I'll check back later after work," he promised, and he looked at her for a beat that made Bella feel warm. "I left my number on your fridge; you can call if you need anything."

After Carlisle left, Bella took a couple of Tylenols and made a few phone calls. She cancelled her jobs for the upcoming week, and touched base with the police. With those things out of the way, she cleaned her kitchen and swept the floor.

The day crept by and it was barely noon by the time Bella was ready to pull her hair out. Her house was the same but it didn't feel the same. She hated the way he had broken her security. She hated the way she jumped when her doorbell rang. She walked hesitantly up to the door and peeked through the curtain of the window to see who it was.

She sighed and opened the door.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" Bella asked, unable to keep any kindness in her voice, it'd been too much to deal with in the last twenty-four hours.

"I heard what happened," Jake said in a soft voice, the cockiness gone. "I'm really sorry, I brought you these." He held out a wrapped bouquet of flowers. "I just wanted to say that I was an ass yesterday and I feel like maybe if he hadn't seen me acting that way, he wouldn't have thought he could treat you that way."

Bella shifted, keeping herself half hidden by the door. "You aren't at fault for what he did," Bella said and he looked relieved. "But you are at fault for what you did. You were shitty to me, Jake. You're shitty to everyone. You don't have to be that way to create good work."

He shook his head, lowering it like a scolded puppy, his tall frame looking almost comical hunched over. "I don't want to take up anymore of your time. You are my favorite makeup artist though, Bella. I hope we can work together again."

"Sure," Bella responded. "You have my info."

Jake nodded, taking the cue that the conversation was done, and left.

Bella went to the kitchen and unwrapped the flowers. They were very pretty, something she would have appreciated if she cared about flowers. She took out a juice jug, not having any vases, and put them in, adding water and then leaving them on the island.

Time ticked by slowly and Bella found herself looking at the yellow sticky note on her refrigerator. She didn't know much about Carlisle, but she liked him already and she knew they could be good friends. But there was also something else there, on her side at least. This wasn't how she'd wanted to get his number, but now she had it, so what would she do with it?

After fighting with herself whether or not she should call him, she became fatigued and went to lay down on the couch instead. Soon she was asleep but it didn't last long, nightmares pulled her out of her slumber. She had felt safe having Carlisle with her but she couldn't use him as a crutch. She could get an alarm system, but it had been her forgetting to lock the door that had given Ben the way into her home. If she could forget to do that, she could easily forget to set an alarm.

There was something else that Bella had been thinking about for a while and when it came back to her, she knew it was the right choice for her. It was exactly what she needed to feel safe in her house again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was clear that Carlisle had gone home to shower before showing up at Bella's door that evening. His hair was still wet and he smelled clean and fresh. His smile was shy but friendly when she opened the door.

"I brought dinner and a book," he said and he held up The Princess Bride.

Bella smiled and opened the door to let him in. "My favorite."

"I figured you could use a good comedy," he said, moving comfortably to her kitchen.

Bella watched him, her eyesight had slowly been getting better but her body felt tired from the stress. She sat down on a tall chair at her island and watched him as he helped himself in her cupboards until he found some plates.

Watching him through two panes of windows for weeks, Bella thought she knew just how attractive her neighbor was, but now that he was standing in her kitchen and she could really look at him up close, he was more than handsome. He was movie star good looking. His blonde hair was part of what really got her. She had never really had a type as far as she knew, in fact if she were to guess it would have been tall, dark and handsome, but looking at Carlisle push his blonde locks off his forehead, she knew she'd been converted.

"Bella?" Carlisle said, looking at her expectantly.

"Sorry, what?" she answered, suddenly aware that he had asked her something.

"I hope Italian is okay? I brought some with red sauce, some with white." He set the two opened containers in front of her and handed her a plate.

"Oh, yeah, both are good, I'm not picky," she answered as he turned to grab the wine bottle. "But I can't drink, I'm still on the painkillers."

Carlisle smiled. "Sparkling pear juice," he explained.

Bella found herself smiling back and wondering just where this perfect man had come from.

It was still early when they finished supper, and while Bella liked the idea of listening to Carlisle read to her all night, she was also curious about who he was.

"What is it you do?" she asked him as he sat at the other end of the couch from her.

"I run an animal rescue about a half hour out of town," he replied.

"Really?" Bella smiled. "I had just decided today that I want to get a dog. It's been something I've wanted to do for a while, it's just I think it would make me feel safer after everything."

"That makes sense. I think that's a great idea."

"Would you take me out to look at your dogs? Wait, you rescue dogs, right?"

Carlisle smiled. "Yes, we have dogs, cats, some bunnies, and a hedgehog right now. I would love to take you out and see if we have a match for you. Many of the animals we take in are very trainable; all they need is a loving home."

"I always wanted a dog growing up. My mom was allergic so she never let me have one. I just want to say, it would be for more than just protection."

"I wouldn't let anyone take home one of my animals if I didn't think it was the right match," he replied sincerely.

"It must be very rewarding, your work," Bella said.

"It is. I have always been an animal person. What is it that you do?" He rested his arm on the back of the couch, looking at her with interest.

"I am a makeup artist," Bella replied.

Carlisle looked confused. "For a spa or something?"

Bella laughed. "No, thank goodness. I'm not interested in doing bridal and prom makeup every day. I do makeup for high end ads." Bella looked at her coffee table and shuffled through some magazines, she plucked the one she was looking for and then opened to a page, showing it to Carlisle. "That's my work."

Carlisle took the magazine and studied the unique ad for leggings. The models had animal prints on and their faces were streaked with bright colors slicing over a cheek or through an eye.

"That's ah…" Carlisle stammered for something to say.

"They aren't my ideas, I just make them happen," Bella laughed. "Not everyone gets it, but I love my job."

"You are good at what you do, that much I can tell," Carlisle said, putting the magazine back down on the coffee table. "So was that guy that was here, was he a photographer or something?"

Bella shook her head. "No, caterer."

"Really?" he said looking incredulous.

"Yup, the crazies can be anywhere." Bella looked at him. "You're not crazy, are you?"

"Not that I know of," he chuckled in response.

"It's just that you seem really perfect and yet you live alone as far as I can tell. And I assume you have no girlfriend with the amount of time you spend in your window seat reading with me."

"Have you been putting a lot of thought into this?" he asked, smiling.

"That's not a denial," she countered.

"I'm not perfect, Bella. I had a girlfriend until about three months ago, she kicked me out and kept my dog."

"Ouch, I'm sorry," Bella replied. "Why would she kick you out?"

"She was sleeping with my bookkeeper, Rose."

"Oh," Bella said and then moved a bit closer on the couch, her hand reaching across the back to rest on his hand. "That's awful."

Carlisle shrugged. "It is what it is. To be honest, I don't think we were right for each other anyway, even if she wasn't gay. She always liked to go out, bars, concerts, anywhere with a lot of noise. I prefer, as you know, to stay in. Snuggle up and read."

Bella met his eyes and they held there, but the moment was broken when Bella yawned.

"Did you want me to go?"

"Would you read to me for a bit first?" Bella asked.

"As you wish," Carlisle said, picking up the book as Bella laid down on the couch. She put her feet on his lap as he began reading. She closed her eyes and after about an hour, she was out.

Bella knew the moment she met Sam that he was for her. The German Shepard was proud, with a shiny coat and a playful spirit. She tossed the ball for him a few times and he ran away with her heart. Carlisle waived the adoption fee, but Bella sent an anonymous donation to his shelter in the mail. She didn't want any animals to go without if she could help.

The three of them created a routine every night. Once Carlisle and Bella were home from work, they would take Sam out for his walk and then go back to one of their houses for dinner. Bella wasn't sure they were officially dating because they'd never gone out together, but it sure felt like it was heading that way. As her face became more bruised and less swollen she became a bit more confident.

Carlisle's place was simple and sparse, she knew he probably didn't make a lot of money with his shelter but he clearly made enough to be comfortable. Bella loved listening to him talk about the animals, how excited he got when one was adopted. He was never sad when he got a new one, knowing the ones that came to him would have a better chance than anywhere of finding a forever home.

Bella had found work easy to go back to, easier than she would have thought. She booked three Jacob Black shoots in a row. She figured he was feeling guilty about what had happened to her, either way, and he had become a dream to work with, for her anyway, he was still shitty to his crew.

About a month after the assault, Bella found herself on her back porch with Carlisle watching Sam run around the yard.

"It feels like he's always been here," Bella commented.

"He has made himself right at home," Carlisle responded as Sam dropped the slobbery tennis ball in his hand and he threw it again. "Does he help you feel safer?"

Bella nodded. "I do, I feel better knowing he is here with me." She didn't add that Carlisle made her feel safer too. She didn't want to put that on him or to be another lost animal that needed his help.

"Bella…" Carlisle whispered and Bella turned to look at him. He was suddenly closer and looking down at her.

Her heart started beating faster and she couldn't take the anticipation, so she rose up on her toes and she flung her arms around him and she kissed him.

Chapter 5

Life went on and the trauma of the past faded. Bella chose to focus on the new things in her life, Carlisle and Sam. Some days she wasn't sure who she loved the most.

Carlisle reading to her became Bella's second favorite thing; him kissing her was the first. In the beginning, Sam would bark every time they kissed but he eventually got used to it and then changed to a single huff as he left the room.

Carlisle's lips were heaven, and on her mouth they were nice, but the things he did with them on other parts of her body were sinful. It had taken nine months for his house to go up for sale and only a week for it to sell. They both liked her place better, anyway.

"Baby, you're killing me," she whimpered as he kissed the inside of her thigh just above her knee.

Carlisle answered by smiling up at her and trailing his lips up higher. By the time his lips brushed against her folds, Bella felt like she was going to explode. She gripped his hair as his tongue pressed through her folds. Bella subconsciously pulled Carlisle's head down against her, her legs flopped open on the bed, and her head rolled back, moaning in pleasure.

"Your mouth is sinful," Bella whispered. She had discovered early on in their sexual relationship that Carlisle loved when she talked during sex. "So good."

His tongue slid into her and she released his hair to reach up and grab the headboard above her. Bella's back arched and she rolled her hips as he made love to her with his tongue.

"Oh, oh, yes," she moaned again as he coaxed an orgasm from her body. It was a little one, but it warmed her up and made her desire grow.

As she started to come down, Sam plopped his head and his favorite stuffed toy on the bed by Bella's head. "Not now, boy," she said, but as she went to swipe the toy off the bed, she saw something sparkle from the side of the toy. Instead, she grabbed it quickly and pulled it closer.

On the mostly-chewed neck of the stuffed dog, a ribbon hung with a diamond ring attached. It took her a moment to put it together and she looked down at Carlisle who was smiling up at her.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Bella opened her mouth, but Sam barked before she could say anything. He wagged his tail and jumped, wanting to play. Bella grabbed the ring off the stuffed dog and then tossed it for Sam.

"Yes," Bella whispered and pulled at Carlisle to move up and kiss her. He only stopped the kiss to break the ribbon off the ring and slide it onto her hand.

Bella didn't have time to admire it as her body took over. Rolling them both, she straddled him, sinking down onto him. She laid her body over his, and they exchanged kisses as they made love. His hand moved over her ass, cupping and kneading the firm flesh. The feeling of his desire always took Bella's breath away. She had never met anyone more perfect for her in every way. His firm, lean body moved under hers, sliding in an out of her. She moved to sit up more, her hands on his chest as she built a faster pace. His hands touched her with reverence, finding as much love and desire in her body as she found in his.

"Bella," he murmured softly as he often did when he was close.

"Yes," she moaned long and low and she arched her back, angling him differently in her and it was enough to send her over the edge.

Carlisle followed, his body arching off the bed as the strength of his orgasm rushed through him. Bella pressed herself back down to him and they shared soft, sweet kisses and the loving words of a newly engaged couple.

When they were both sated, Bella lay her head against his chest as he read her to sleep. A habit they would continue for years to come.

The End

A/N: Thank you for reading. I appreciate everyone who has left reviews already.

Currently I am holding signups, until the 20th of the month for an Original Story Gift Exchange. If you are a writer and you are interested in hearing more, come find me on Facebook (Tiffany Vee) and I can add you to the group for more information.

If you don't want to sign up but are interested in some new original fiction stories, you can follow me on Wattpad : CydKelly

Until next time.


End file.
